


The Best Door EVER!!!!!

by anorman05



Series: Fan fiction minecraft! [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorman05/pseuds/anorman05
Summary: Hey guys me again i am a little stuck on forbidden love so i decided to start a fan fiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphmau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphmau/gifts).



> Hey guys me again i am a little stuck on forbidden love so i decided to start a fan fiction.

"hello" Aphmau said in a sing song voice.  
" whadda ya want?" kats asked in a tired annoyed voice  
" It is time for......... FAN FICTION TIME!!!!" aphmau screamed  
"no" all the other heroes responded  
"But why not?" Aphmau asked  
"um because your fan fics suck." sly answered bravely   
"does not!" aphmau said  
"aphmau...NO" katz said  
"fine" aphmau sighed "once upon a time..."  
"NO!!!!!" they all yelled

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to aphmau, sly,jose,kats,steven, and everyone in the super minecraft heroes series


End file.
